


Call of the Firebirds

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [37]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digimon escape into the Netherlands! Because of their actions during the Belgian Civil War, no one wants to help the Netherlands out. It is up to Sieneke, who found a Digimon of her own, and 3Js, who were sent a Digimon egg by Aslan, to save the day and save the Netherlands! Crossover with Narnia/Digimon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Firebirds

Call of the Firebirds

*Beep boop beep*  
The machines all around buzzed and beeped, the computer screen flashed different colours.  
Gottschalk smiled, he had now perfected a machine that could create digital beings in the real world.  
"A bridge between our world and theirs," Gottschalk smiled, "It could be used in the PVR, but for now I will test it on my own creations."  
Gottschalk had created some Digimon, short for 'Digital Monster', inside the computer.  
He was going to test if the Digimon could be brought out into the real world. And so he pressed a button on his new machine, and two flashes of light appeared, and when they disappeared, two shiny Digimon eggs were sitting in front of him.  
One of the eggs started shaking and hatched relatively quickly. A small black digimon with yellow eyes crawled along the floor.  
"Bota! Bota!" it said.  
"Ah," Gottschalk said, "And this must be Botamon..."  
The Botamon rolled over to Gottschalk, but the other egg stayed still.  
"Hmm..." Gottschalk said, "The other egg must contain a higher level Digimon... Botamon is only a fresh level digimon. Hmm... but what could be in the other egg? A rookie level digimon? A champion level digimon? Hmm...."  
His question was soon answered as the other egg now began to shake and soon hatched. A mushroom-like Digimon stepped out of the eggshell.  
"Hello," it said, "I am Mushroomon!"  
"Mushroomon!" Gottschalk said, "I am Thomas Gottschalk, ex-host of Wetten Dass, member of the German FBI and the new leader of PokeTech!"  
"Bota, bota!" said Botamon.  
"Ooooh," Mushroomon said, "That all sure sounds fancy!"  
"It sure is! Well then, time to take my new creations to MENSA," Gottschalk smiled.  
He was going to get a train to the Netherlands to show his new invention to the world.  
He rushed out so quickly that he didn't notice what was on his computer screen. Another digital egg.  
\----  
Gottschalk sat there on the train, with his Botamon and Mushroomon in his hands.  
"Now you two be quiet," Gottschalk whispered, "And I can pretend that you're simply plush toys."  
"I dunno what 'plush toys' are but ok," Mushroomon whispered, and the two digimon did exactly as they were told, staying still as not to arouse suspicion and soon, the train stopped in the Netherlands.  
Gottschalk picked up Mushroomon and Mushroomon was holding Botamon, and together they walked to the MENSA building, which was right in the center of Amsterdam. The MENSA HQ was still in the Netherlands, despite calls for it to be removed, due to the hated status of the Netherlands as the sole instigators of the Belgian Civil War.  
Gottschalk looked up at the building and then stepped inside with his two Digimon.  
He went upstairs to a room where a scientist was waiting for him.  
"Hello Gottschalk," the scientist said, "I believe you have something for me."  
"I sure do," Gottschalk smiled, "See, I have created these Digimon, and brought them from the digital world into the real one. I think this technology could be used in the PVR, to bring the Americans back."  
"Very very good," the scientist said, approaching Mushroomon, "How much do you want for it?"  
"No!" Mushroomon jumped up as the scientist tried to grab him, "You can't buy and sell me like some sort of commodity! This isn't right! This isn't fair!"  
And then Mushroomon ran out of the room, running down flights of steps until he got outside the building.  
"Mushroomon wait!!! No!!" Gottschalk yelled after him, but the mushroom-like digimon was already running away, running down the street outside.  
Botamon just sat there on the table.  
"Bota, bota!" it said, looking around the room while Gottschalk looked at the space where Mushroomon once stood in disbelief.  
Mushroomon ran past rows of trees until he got into a seemingly empty park.  
"Phew," he thought to himself, "Lucky no one saw me running! They might try to sell me away like that guy did!"  
And so the small mushroom creature continued to walk around the park.  
Meanwhile, in the middle of the park, Sieneke was sitting down, leaning against a tree, reading a Twilight book.  
Mushroomon was running down the path so fast that he wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped over Sieneke, falling against the soft grass.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Mushroomon said, as Sieneke looked over her book, "I just-"  
"Aaaaah!" Sieneke yelled, "What the hell are you!?"  
"Oh gee, how nice. That was such a nice way to be greeted. I don't know why I expected anything more, to be honest. Ah well, I guess I'll be off then."  
"No wait, I'm sorry," Sieneke said, remembering how she had reacted when she first met Reepicheep, "Sorry. My name is Sieneke, and you are?"  
"I'm Mushroomon!" Mushroomon said.  
"That's nice, Mushroomon! I like that."  
"I like you too, Sieneke."  
\----  
Gottschalk was standing in the middle of the street, holding his Botamon in his hands. He had left the MENSA building with Botamon to get Mushroomon back. They turned the corner and went down an abandoned alleyway.  
Suddenly, Botamon started glowing a bright light, and when the light faded, he was now holding a small round pink Digimon.  
"You... digivolved..." Gottschalk said, and the pink Digimon he was holding looked up at him and blew bubbles in the air.  
"Koromon..." Gottschalk said, "An in-training data type Digimon... digivolved from Botamon..."  
"That's right!" Koromon said, "I am a Koromon now."  
"Koromon... very good. You know, I like the sound of that."  
"Koromon, could you help me find that Mushroom-digimon?"  
"The Mushroomon? Sure thing!"  
"And I guess I'm going to have to carry you," Gottschalk sighed.  
"Well, obviously," Koromon laughed, "Let's go!"  
\----  
"So Mushroomon," Sieneke said, looking up at the mushroom Digimon, "What brings you here?"  
"Well Sieneke, I was brought here by Gottschalk from the Digital World."  
"Gottschalk?!" Sieneke yelled, "He was the one who was with us in the PVR system! He was the one who helped to save the Americans!"  
"So... you know him? You know our creator?!"  
"Creator...?"  
"Yes, he created us. And I read his papers on the train to the Netherlands. We are a project aimed at getting the Americans out of the PVR. Gottschalk is also working on tweaking the machine to be able to take Pokemon out of the PVR."  
"Take Pokemon out of the PVR huh..." Sieneke smiled, "That means I can take my Sandshrew out of the system!"  
"I... I guess it does yes," Mushroomon said, "But listen, we need to go away somewhere, I don't know if they will come looking for me, and-"  
"You can come to my house!" Sieneke beamed.  
"Wha, really? Thank you!"  
"No problem Mushroomon! But I'll need to carry you in and pretend you're a toy... so my parents don't get suspicious..."  
"That's ok, I have pretended to be a toy already, on the train ride... I am good at it now!"  
"Great! This is going to be awesome!"  
\----  
Meanwhile the 3Js were sitting in their house, contemplating the Eurovision Song Contest, not knowing the adventure that was due to begin.  
And there, on the middle of the table, was a white egg with yellow stripes.  
"Umm... Jan," Jaap Kwakman said, "This... thing... it wasn't on your table before, was it?"  
"What wasn't?" Jan asked, "Hey, what the hell is that thing?"  
"Hell if I know," Jaap de Witte said, "Looks like some sort of novelty toy egg."  
The egg started to glow with a faint white light, and it shook from side to side as it cracked open, and a little pool of green goo came out.  
Only this pool of green goo was like no goo that any of them had ever seen before. It had two big eyes looking at them, and it started to slide across the table, looking all around the room.  
"Gooo, gooo," the green goo said, "Goo gooo!"  
"Now what are you?" Jan smiled, picking up the little green digimon, "Awwww, it's so cute! Jaap look at this! Look at this! Jaap! Look!"  
"Jan no!!!" Jaap de Witte yelled, "That could be poisonous or anything! You don't even know what it is!! Put that down!!!! What the hell are you thinking?"  
And so Jan dropped the little green goo creature back on the table.  
"Gooooooo!" the little creature yelled.  
A piece of paper was now also on the table.  
"Hey, there's a piece of paper here," and Jaap Kwakman picked up the letter and started to read it, "It says, 'Dear 3Js, you will need this in the coming Digimon battle. It is a Pabumon. You will find out more shortly. Yours sincerely, Aslan."  
"What?!" Jan yelled, Aslan?!"  
"As...lan... goo gooo!" the green goo Digimon said.  
"Pabumon, eh?" said Jaap Kwakman.  
"Pabu... gooooo..." the little green digimon said, bouncing up and down.  
Suddenly, the little goo creature began to speak as a faint white light glowed around it.  
"Pabumon digivolve too.... Motimon!!!" it yelled, and the goo creature was now larger, and it was pink.  
"What the... it changed?!!!" Jan yelled.  
"Yes, of course I changed!" the Motimon smiled, "It's called Digivolution! I grew from a fresh level Digimon into an in-training level Digimon!"  
"A... Digimon...?" Jan said.  
"Just what is going on around here?" Jaap de Witte said.  
"We better go and see if someone can tell us exactly what this thing is," said Jaap Kwakman.  
"I've already told you!" Motimon said, "I am a Digimon!"  
\----  
The 3Js were walking down the sidewalk with the digimon still in Jan's hands.  
Suddenly, the sky turned green, and the clouds above slowly faded from view.  
"What is happening?" said Jaap Kwakman, "Why is the sky green now?"  
"It's almost as if... no..." Jan said, "No... could it be... the same type of barrier that was put around Belgium?"  
"A... barrier?! yelled Jaap de Witte, "No! Why would they do that?"  
"There's another Digimon somewhere around here," Motimon said suddenly, "I can sense it..."  
They heard a sound in the distance, like a loud bird call.  
Then, they saw it, a giant red bird digimon flying high above the city. They all looked up, looking at the huge, magnificent digimon which towered over them.  
"Just what is that thing?" Jan said, as they all walked closer.  
"It's a Birdramon," said Motimon, "A bird Champion level Digimon."  
"Hahaha, and who are you three?!" Birdramon cackled with glee, "Walking towards me instead of running away? Oh how very fun."  
"You need to be more careful where you're flying!" Jan yelled, as Birdramon nearly hit a building flying around, "People are inside those things, ya know!"  
"I know, thats just gonna make it more exiting when I knock them all down," Birdramon laughed.  
"You really are a piece of work, you know that?" said Jaap Kwakman.  
"It's a bad Digimon..." Motimon whispered, "We have to do something..."  
Suddenly, a bright light lit up around Motimon again.  
"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"  
A red insect like Digimon was now flying beside the 3Js.  
"Wha... Tentomon?" Jan said.  
"Fast digivolution," Birdramon said, "Impressive. But that just means I'll have to destroy you faster!"  
"Leave us alone, you overgrown chicken!" yelled Jaap Kwakman.  
"And who are you to speak to me like this, you puny insects?!" Birdramon yelled, "Oh, it will be fun crushing you, ha ha!"  
"Don't you dare touch them!" Tentomon yelled, flying up to where Birdramon was, "I'll show you! Electric shocker!!"  
And Tentomon hurled a lightning bolt in the direction of Birdramon, but it had little effect.  
"Ahahahahahaha, you puny bug digimon, your attack cannot harm me! Insects only exist to be squashed! I will show you, and I will show humanity!!!"  
"Oh yeah?" Tentomon laughed, "Well you haven't seen my other attack! Super shocker!!!"  
And an even bigger lightning bolt flew from Tentomon and at the bird digimon, but, like electric shocker, it had little effect. Birdramon laughed.  
"We need to get out of here," Jaap de Witte said, "Before Tentomon gets hurt!"  
"You're right," Jan said, "We need to go and think of a plan that will work, come on Tentomon!"  
"But I'm just getting started!" Tentomon yelled back.  
"I don't care, come on, follow us!" Jan yelled as the 3Js and Tentomon ran off down the streets.  
"Ahahahaha, cowards!" Birdramon laughed, "Just like the rest of you!"  
\----  
3Js were walking outside a television shop, glad to have gotten away from Birdramon, when suddenly, all the TVs in the Netherlands flickered, and switched to a new channel. Emperor Terry Wogan was looking into a camera, he had sent signals out to take over all Dutch TV stations and was now making contact with all Dutch TVs.  
"We Brits have built an electromagnetic field all around the Netherlands, using the same technology that Yusaki used for his nuclear shields around America and Africa... and the very same technology used to seal Belgium away. Your days are numbered, Netherlands. We cannot allow that monstorous creature anywhere near Britain, so we have decided to build a shield so that it cannot escape."  
Everyone in the Netherlands who could see a TV were now watching in shock.  
"And," Terry laughed, "If this bird 'problem' isn't dealt with by 3pm tomorrow, then we will nuke the Netherlands, and no-one will be spared. So you better deal with this, you pathetic Dutch losers! Ahahahahahaha!"  
The screens then faded to black.  
A few seconds later, Angela Merkel popped up on the screen.  
"Britain is right... as much as I hate to admit it," Angela said, "Maybe I could have felt some sympathy for you, Netherlands, but after what you did. No. You deserve it."  
And then the screen faded to black yet again.  
It was a strange thing indeed, opinions had certainly changed about the Netherlands. A country that was once celebrated as one of the most loving and free countries was now looked down upon by the majority of Europe. The Netherlands had become an international pariah due to their complicincy in the Flemish bombing of Wallonia. Terry Wogan had used this to an advantage, he could make the dictatorship state he made out of England look better by condemning the Netherlands actions. The fact that Britain had accepted the king of Belgium, as well as Helmut Lotti and the mayor of Belgium, into their country, made Britain look more democratic and peaceful to the outside world. It was the image of Britain that Terry Wogan wanted to project to the world, and so far, he was doing it well. People had stopped looking down on Britain as a 'dictatorship state', but instead, looked up to it, as a 'democracy ruled by one'. Everyone was far too busy hating the Netherlands to bother about Britain.  
"Oh, this is bad," Jan said, "This is very very bad..."  
"I think we should plan our next move," buzzed Tentomon, and 3Js walked off down the street with Tentomon, wondering what they could do next.  
\----  
Meanwhile, just outside of the barrier, stood Peppie. He was a self-hating Dutchman who wanted nothing more than to see the Netherlands burn, so he was very pleased with the current situation. In fact, he hated the Netherlands so much that he set up a group called 'The Anti-Dutch Movement', and their goal was the complete eradication of all Dutch people from the world. Peppie planned to rid the world of all the other Dutchies first, before he dealt with the matter of his own Dutch genes. Before the Belgian Civil War there were only nine members of the ADM, including Peppie himself, a small force indeed, but after the Netherlands had caused the Belgian Civil War, the numbers grew into hundreds of thousands. All of the governments of the world except for the Dutch government supported the ADM, and had begun to use Dutch people as a scapegoat for all that went wrong in the world, resulting in attacks on Dutch immigrants in other countries, and the police wouldn't do anything because they hated Dutch people too.  
"As you all know here, I formed the Anti-Dutch Movement to remove the DNA of all Dutch 'people' from the gene pool," Peppie began his usual long-winded speech, and the members of the Anti-Dutch Movement clapped, "The ones who were directly responsible for the Belgian Civil War. The ones who caused the Wallonian Genocide. They are monsters, not fit for life on our planet. Clearly we must dispose of the Dutch."  
"Dispose of the Dutch," the crowd repeated.  
"And remember," Peppie smiled, "No victory without sacrifice."  
"No victory without sacrifice," the hundreds of people around him repeated. This was the catchphrase of the Anti-Dutch Movement.  
Peppie smiled to himself, he was so sure that his dream would be complete.  
"Now then," Peppie said, "The Netherlands will be nuked tonight, due to the digimon. It is time for a celebration! Let's party!"  
And so the ADM walked off down the street, laughing and singing anti-Dutch songs.  
\----  
Suddenly, the 3Js and Tentomon bumped into Sieneke and Mushroomon.  
"Ah!" Sieneke yelled, "3Js! Hello!"  
"And... you have a digimon too..." Jan said.  
"Yes," Sieneke smiled, "This is Mushroomon! Say hello to the 3Js, Mushroomon!"  
"Hello 3Js!" Mushroomon said.  
"This is great news!" Tentomon said, "Now that there are more of us we might be able to defeat that horrible bird Digimon!"  
"Bird Digimon?" Sieneke asked.  
"Yes!" Tentomon replied, "There's a Birdramon who wants to destroy the city! And someone who wants to nuke the Netherlands if the bird isn't gone by 3pm tomorrow!"  
"Oh no!" said Mushroomon, "This is terrible news!"  
"We've got to go and find the bird again," Jan said, "Maybe we can defeat it together!"  
"Yes, probably!" Sieneke said.  
"We'll never know until we try!" Tentomon buzzed.  
\----  
And so Sieneke, the 3Js and their Digimon all ran over to the street where the Birdramon was.  
"You better stop wrecking the Netherlands, or else!" Sieneke yelled.  
"Or else what, little girl?!" Birdramon laughed, "Hahahaha! Your digimon is as pathetic as that loser Tentomon!"  
"No way!" Sieneke yelled, "Mushroomon! Get that bird! Bring it down to the ground where it belongs!"  
"Sure thing!" Mushroomon smiled, running over to where the bird was, and looking up.  
"Ha ha ha," Birdramon laughed.  
Suddenly, a blue portal opened up, and out jumped Aslan and Reepicheep. The Eurovision entrants were relieved to see them, Aslan had already proven his love for Eurovision many times before.  
"Ha, what's this?" Birdramon laughed, "I will defeat you just the same!"  
"Oh no you won't!" Reepicheep yelled.  
And so Reepicheep jumped up and grabbed the birds tail, pulling it down low enough for Aslan to punch it.  
"Aaarck," Birdramon yelled as the Digimon turned into data and floated up towards the sky.  
Sieneke, the 3Js and their Digimon ran over to them.  
"Uh, thanks," Tentomon smiled, "But... who are you?"  
"I am Aslan, the great lion of Narnia!" Aslan smiled, "And this is Reepicheep, the little mouse of Narnia."  
"Hey!" Reepicheep yelled.  
"Aw, Aslan!" Sieneke said, "We were totally going to win!"  
"There's no way you could have defeated that thing on your own," the great lion of Narnia smiled.  
"Aslan is right, Sieneke," Mushroomon said, "There's no way we could have defeated that Birdramon."  
"Well, at least the Netherlands is safe now," Jan said.  
"It sure is," said Sieneke, "Great seeing you again, Reepicheep."  
"Hey, it's great to see you again too Sieneke," Reepicheep said, "Anytime you need us, we'll be straight there, to defend the Eurovision Song Contest!"  
"Well, I guess I must now return to my country," Aslan smiled, "We both must."  
"Yes," Reepicheep said, "It's been great and all, but we've gotta go back!"  
A portal opened up behind them.  
"Have fun guys," Reepicheep smiled.  
"Good luck in the Eurovision, 3Js," Aslan smiled, as he and Reepicheep walked through the blue portal to go back to Aslan's Country.  
Suddenly, Thomas Gottschalk ran over to them.  
"Guys! Guys!" Gottschalk yelled, "I've been looked everywhere for you!"  
"Gottschalk?" Sieneke asked, "Like, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, you guys," Gottschalk yelled, "The Digimon, the Digimon, it was terrible, I... I..."  
"Hey," Tentomon said, "There was no way you could have known what was going to happen. Ok? Sometimes things just happen the way we don't want them to. Besides, I think we could forget about this little incident if you let us stay with our new tamers."  
"Sure thing," Gottschalk said, "You all seem happy here. Anyway, I've got to go and deal with things so that an 'incident' like this can never happen again!"  
"Hey, you do what you have to," Jan said.  
"Yeah," Sieneke smiled, "I and the rest of the Eurovision entrants of 2010 have never, and will never forget your actions in the PVR, which saved the whole of America. Just make sure that no more birds go rampaging around the Netherlands again, 'kay?"  
"I'll try my best," Gottschalk smiled.  
\----  
And so it was another victory for the Netherlands over the Anti-Dutch Movement, however, they were determined to strike again. They were funding the Wallonian seperatists of Belgium, determined to get their revenge. And so, things carried on as normal in the Netherlands. Mushroomon and Tentomon sometimes went inside the PVR System and spent time with the Pokemon, and the people of the Netherlands just wanted to move on from the whole incident. The rest of the world clung on, though, as it showed them that PokeTech technology could be very dangerous. And still, none of the leaders did nothing about the ever growing company, now ran by Gottschalk after it was taken from Yusaki and the Brotherhood of Japan. Still, Gottschalk vowed that such an incident would never happen again, and promised that PokeTech was there to keep people safe and to let people enjoy themselves within the confines of a safe virtual world, not to wreak havoc and cause destruction, like it so very nearly had done with the wild Digimon let loose into the Netherlands. And the people took him at his word, after all, he was to be trusted, not like Yusaki, who had only used PokeTech technology to further his evil schemes against America.  
\----  
Reepicheep looked up at the Great Lion, proud of himself. Aslan was proud of him too.  
"Reepicheep," Aslan smiled, "You have really proved yourself this time..."  
Aslan produced a golden medallion with a blue ribbon on it.  
"It is my honour to give you this, the Order of the Redeemer, the highest honour I can bestow on any Narnian," Aslan smiled.  
"Ah, thank you Aslan!" Reepicheep said, "I'll put it with my other medals! But seriously, it was nothing."  
"It was not nothing, little one, you have really proved yourself today. Also, I will grant you the power to make your own portals. So you can leave Aslan's Country whenever you want and go on adventures without having to rely on me! Just don't get yourself into too much trouble, now."  
"Sweet!" Reepicheep smiled, "Thanks, Aslan!"  
"Don't mention it, buddy."  
\----  
Thomas Gottschalk looked down at the device in his hands. The device which had brought Digimon from the computer into the real world. The device which had nearly cost everyone in the Netherlands their lives. He looked in front of him. The River Rhine. It would surely destroy the device... wouldn't it?  
"This device... after all it's caused. It cannot exist anymore," Gottschalk said, and he tossed the device into the calm water with a splash.  
Gottschalk watched as the device bobbed up and down on the river, slowly moving into the distance. Soon, it blinked out of sight.  
"I hope that is the end of that," Gottschalk said, turning to leave.  
Little did he know, it wouldn't be the end for the device. Not for a long while...  
The End.


End file.
